Za Onbin Kyokan Oyobi Za Ningai
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Akki has been on the run ever since she was 9. Now she's in Karakura town, and before she knows it, she's attacked by a gang of drunken teens. Someone finds her, and takes her to the Kurosaki clinic. more inside. PLUS THIS IS ALSO ANGST.
1. Chapter 1: Ningai

Title: Za Onbin Kyokan Oyobi Za Ningai **which roughly translates to The Gentle Giant and the Outcast**

Pairings: ChadxOc maybe others

**_Disclaimer: no owny bleach. _**

Plot: Akki has been on the run ever since she was 9. Now she's in Karakura town, and before she knows it, she's attacked by a gang of drunken teens. Someone finds her, and takes her to the Kurosaki clinic. What will happen to her now, especially since the police are involved?

* * *

I stared at the large-ish town in front of me, scowling. 'Come on girl, you've done this tons of times. Find a town, get a job, work for a few months, then run as far as you can. Repeat cycle.' I thought bitterly, sighing. I am Akki Seibutsu, 15 year old runaway. I've been on the run from my past ever since I was 9. I live by my own rules, and I trust no one. It's obvious by my appearance that I'm homeless. All I've got is my backpack, and my raggedy clothes.

By the looks I get, I'm guessing I look like some sort of criminal. I used to have short black hair, but it's grown past my shoulders. I like it this way. It hides my bitter emerald green eyes, and mistrustful expression. I've got a limp in my right foot due the beating I got from a group of morons in the last town I visited. What is it about me that attracts jerks, rapists, and all sort of scum?? I sighed, and shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I walked into what was obviously a neighborhood of sorts.

It seemed like a normal place, judging by the houses and such. There were a few young kids outside with their moms, playing happily. Of course, when their moms saw me, they took the lil kids inside. "ookay, obviously not welcome in this neighborhood." I muttered, hiking my pack a lil higher onto my shoulder, walking towards what looked like an apartment district. There were no abandoned buildings, like I'd hoped there were. But there was a rather small building with a large tree with tons of branches in front of it.

'I guess I can camp out in that tree while I'm here. It's not like it's the worst place I've stayed in.' I thought glumly, scurrying up into the tree, and finding a comfortable notch. The sun set soon enough, just as I began to my only book. 'God damnit.' I thought mutinously, glaring at the rising moon. 'I'll look for a job tomorrow.' I decided, attaching my backpack to a branch, and settling in for the night. Soon enough, I was floating in the arms of Morpheus…

* * *

Wooo. RR plz. 


	2. Chapter 2: Yougeki

Chapter two: y**ougeki **

IIDG: Yo. Tis meh, teh authoress! Let's hope Akki finds a job this chapter.

* * *

I sighed quietly to myself as I roamed what I presumed to be the town market. Damn it doesn't any restaurant or business need any help? I've been roaming this goddamn market since 5:00 am! And now it's 8:00 pm. Did I do something horrible in my past life? Like destroy a couple of civilizations, or cause a few disasters? "Hey, you!" Came a drunken yell, and I turned around. Just a couple of drunken teens. I ignored them, and continued on my way.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you yariman!" **(1)** The same drunken moron yelled, staggering over. I whirled around, eyes narrowing. "What'd you call me?" I hissed, and he sneered in my face. "What's a souka furi-ku**(2)** like you doin' here? Yer making our town filthy, damu yariman** (3)** !"He slurred, grabbing the front of my ragged shirt. I shoved him away, the martial arts lessons I learned from my grandfather rising to memory.

"How dare you touch meh! Get her!" he yelled, and I blanched. " KUSO!"(**4)** I yelped, as the whole mob started after me. I raced down the sidewalk, dodging some of the night owls. I glanced back momentarily, and blanched, yet again. The whole freakin mob was gaining! I turned the corner, and ran down what I thought was a narrow alley passage. But, of course, it was a dead end.

I gulped, and turned around. The whole mob was there, wielding weapons of all kinds. Yup, I'm fucked. The guy who I shoved stepped forward, and threw the first punch. WHAM! Right into my head. I realized faintly as I fell to the ground that the dude was wearing brass knuckles. 'So that's why it hurt…hmm...' I thought faintly, and then it all turned into a painful haze.

* * *

uh oh. Poor Akki! Will anyone save her?

**1: slut**

**2: Homeless Freak**

**3: dumb slut**

**4: Shit!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reipu

Chapter three: **reipu**

POV CHANGE to our favorite giant

* * *

I walked the streets of the market, just window shopping as I made my way home. Suddenly, I heard the unmistakable sounds of someone getting a beating. I ran towards where the sounds originate from, and stared. A mob of drunken teens, some of which I recognized from school, were kicking at something. The crowd parted a bit, and I realized with horror that the bloody lump was a girl, who looked to be Tatsuki's age.

"Hey, the damu yariman's passed out. Let's have some real fun." A voice laughed, and I realized it to be Oshima, the orange haired moron that bothered Ichigo at school.My blood began to boil, as the orange haired bastard reached toward the unconscious girl. And then, I snapped. Everything became a white blur. Minutes later I came out of it, and found the whole gang unconscious.

Whoops. I made my way to the girl, and gently picked her up. "Who are you?" I wondered quietly, brushing her hair out of her face. I left the ally, heading for Ichigo's home, which was nearby. Soon enough, I reached the front door, and rang the bell. One of Ichigo's lil sisters answered the door, scowling. Her scowl disappeared as soon as she saw the girl in my arms.

She motioned me inside, and brought me to the clinic. "Dad! We got an assault victim!" She yelled, and soon enough the rest of the family joined us. "Holy shit! What the hell happened Yasutora??" Ichigo's dad roared, taking the girl from my arms and placing her on a gurney. "I dunno…I found her in an ally, surrounded by Oshima's gang. They were about to …" I faltered, scowling with anger. "What?" Isshin urged, as Ichigo's lil sisters moved the gurney away. "They were going to rape her." I said quietly, clenching my fists.

* * *

o ... (gasp)

THANK GOD CHAD WAS THERE TO STOP THEM. Damn you angsty muse! (shakes fist at angst muse, who bursts into tears and tries to cut himself.) stop that! Gotta go, stupid muses... PLEASE R&R kthxbai.


	4. AUTHORSNOTE ITS NOT ON HIATUS

**You blink, suddenly finding yourself in a white room, along with a few other people who look as confused as you. Suddenly, a short scruffy blonde girl bounces into view, and waves, looking sheepish. **

"Hey everyone, it's me, Insane Immortal Dragon Goddess!" **She chirps, beaming anime-style. You sweat-drop for some reason.**

"ahem, anyways, I'm here to tell you guys that the next chapter of…." **She sweat-drops, and you realize she's forgotten the name of her own fic. A few of the other reviewers face-fault in exasperation. **

"Whatever, the next chapter's gonna be up soon. ALSO! There's a coupla pics of Akki all cleaned up and such at my deviant account! Just go to my profile and click on the link to my homepage, you'll find the pics there in my gallery." **She snorts/explains, beaming again. She runs off, and you black out, waking up in your home/apartment/whatever you live in.**


	5. Chapter 5: Porisu

Title: Za Onbin Kyokan Oyobi Za Ningai **which roughly translates to The Gentle Giant and the Outcast**

Pairings: ChadxOc maybe others

**_Disclaimer: no owny bleach. _**

Plot: Akki has been on the run ever since she was 9. Now she's in Karakura town, and before she knows it, she's attacked by a gang of drunken teens. Someone finds her, and takes her to the Kurosaki clinic. What will happen to her now, especially since the police are involved?

Chapter 5:porisu

* * *

Isshin stared at me, his eyes hard.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, and I nodded.

"I better go call the police. Ichigo, Yasutora, you go help Karin and Yuzu with whatever they need." Isshin ordered, and for once Ichigo complied, leading me out of the room. I watched silently as Ichigo's sisters made the unconscious girl as comfortable as possible.

"Chad, where do you think she comes from?" Ichigo asked me, as Isshin came in and got to work on fixing her. I shrugged, wincing at the blood.

"Judging by her clothes, either she comes from a poor family, or she's homeless." Isshin told us grimly, actually being serious for once.

"Why yes, spaghetti does rhyme with ninja." Came a sleepy voice, and immediately, everyone went O.o? We turned to the girl, who was awake, amazingly. She stared at us. We stared back.

"Uh…Where am I?" She asked, looking at us warily.

"Kurosaki Clinic. I'm Isshin Kurosaki, that's my son Ichigo, and this is Chad Yasutora. Yasutora was the one who rescued you from those bastards." Isshin stated angrily, clenching his fists.

"Akki Seibatsu." She said quietly, staring at her arms.

" What?" Isshin asked, confused. A vein ticked on the girl's forehead.

"That's my name you moron!" She snapped, her jade eyes flashing. She looked like she wanted to beat the crap outta him. Ichigo and I sweat-dropped. A loud bell suddenly rang, and Isshin left the room. Ichigo followed soon after, and I was left alone with Akki. Said girl was staring at me, eyes narrowed.

"Well? Ain't you gonna leave too?" She snapped suddenly, startling me. I shook my head, looking at her closely. She had long, matted, black hair, fierce jade eyes, and pale skin.

"why.." she whispered, and I started, giving a confused look. She looked up at me, and I realized that tears were falling from her eyes.

"Why did you save me?? I'm not anyone… I'm just some stupid homeless freak. Why did you risk your life for me?" She demanded, her voice cracking.

"Because I wanted to. My abuelo taught me to never let the innocents be hurt." I told her quietly, and she stared at me.

"Abuelo means grandfather…right?" She asked, and I nodded, surprised. "You know Spanish?" I asked her, drawing a chair close to her bed, and sitting down. She nodded.

"A little bit. My grandpa taught me a lot of languages when I was little." She told me, a small hesitant smile appearing on her face. I smiled back, and she flushed, which confused me. **AN: gah, chad, I love ya, but you know nothing about girls.**

"I do know English though." She added, brushing her hair away from her face. I gave her a interested look. "I know some English, but not all of it…" I told her, and she grinned at me. Suddenly, the door opened, and Isshin came in, with two officers. Akki froze, and grabbed onto my arm in terror.

"Young lady, it's alright, we won't hurt you!" One of the officers soothed, and I narrowed my eyes. I never have liked the police, they always send me dirty looks. Akki began to tremble, and the officer stepped back, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

**ZOMG. DA FUZZ!! WHAT WILL AKKI DO NOW??**


End file.
